Insatiable
by Tinderbox of Sanity
Summary: Alexander's 'training' has left Daniel completely dependent on the Baron for his pleasure...


.

.

.

It had been a foolish argument, but both men were too prideful to relent. It didn't even matter how it started or what was said, irritation lingered when things had ended abruptly. Alexander's 'end all' was simply to break from the conversation and leave the room, and Daniel always felt slighted. He knew that he was probably wrong—he usually was, but he couldn't just give in and go apologize! Not when the Baron had just _left, _as if Daniel was no more than a servant here! They were… Everything considered, if they weren't equals then Daniel was at least a… a _companion_! What _else _would one call their… _trysts_?

Blurry memories of pleasure and bare, sweat-slick skin. Daniel was a terribly stubborn man, though some simply referred to it as 'hard headed'. Yet somehow the Baron could get under his skin like no one ever had. A disdainful glance, an inflection in that deep voice, or even a small hiss of displeasure could all make the Englishman feel no bigger than a child at the feet of an adult he greatly admired. He'd been disrespectful, that was the truth of it. Overstepped his bounds, perhaps.

In light of their argument, Daniel had gone down below the castle. Even in his current state, he knew that torturing out of anger would make him a monster. They didn't torture for fun, they did it for justice and out of _need, _right? They did it to keep the Shadow at bay. So what if they _did _usually end up having sex afterwards? That was completely separate. Or so he'd thought.

If he couldn't torture then he would clean. Some of their rooms were rather dirty, and there had been less and less servants lately. He didn't understand but he didn't question it, as the Englishman wasn't used to servants. Besides if he made the mess, he could clean it up! The bucket of water was heavy, but he got it to the small room somehow. It was a room of mostly devices, and the first time he'd seen it his face had gone completely white. Now it was just another room, and the instruments here evoked no more emotion in him than a pen and ink.

Currently Daniel wore only his shoes and a pair of brown pants, along with a white shirt. He'd rolled the sleeves up to his elbows for this, not wanting to stain more clothing if he didn't have to. Lifting a long, curved dagger first, he wrapped the wet cloth around it. Water trickled down his arm to drip from his elbow, and he shuddered a little at the feeling as the cool air chilled it. Ignoring it, he rubbed at the blood-streaked blade. Blood was almost brown once it dried, and it became rather flaky. But with the water it softened, staining the cloth. It revealed such a smooth, shining surface, each wave a delicate curve. It was almost seductive. The blade was sharp, and he could recall the stinging slice it could create when he wasn't careful.

Setting the dagger down, he instead picked up a small hatchet. The spray of blood this could create always surprised him. Thicker that a mist, the blood was always _hot _when it hit his face. It would tickle and itch as it ran down his cheek and onto his neck, not unlike the feel of sweat. Daniel bit his lower lip when those thoughts carried, back to Alexander. No! He set the hatchet down quickly as if it was the weapon's fault. Looking around, he spotted the giant saw sitting against the wall. Moving over to it quickly, he knelt down on the ground. The rag slapped onto the blood smeared blade, and he rubbed it up and down quickly.

The saw was such a terrible weapon! There could be no wrong thoughts here, right? The terrible sound it made cutting into someone, the sounds _they _made! Back and forth it went, it took two people to operate. Back and forth, requiring more effort than one would think, enough to start to sweat and grunt with effort. Somehow Alexander made more sound when he was putting effort into torture than he did when they were being intimate. It almost made Daniel feel jealous, that a prisoner could pull more of a reaction from the Baron that he could. Daniel shoved that feeling down hard with a grunt of his own frustration, gritting his teeth now.

What he didn't know was that with each surface that he cleaned the more that the object of his irritation and lust could observe him. As the saw was wiped free of blood on one side, that troubled expression became more clear to the Baron. Along with connecting to the Englishman's mind, Alexander could see through Daniel's eyes when he wasn't guarded properly.

Daniel pulled the rag away from the saw, wiping the smooth side with his hand and glaring at the reflection there. He wasn't aware of Alexander's meddling right now, what he was frustrated with at the moment was himself. Not even guilt could stop those feelings from rising in him. After the collection of vitae, after the wards, there was almost always sex. As if he had been _trained, _though that was impossible wasn't it? You couldn't train someone like that! The sight of the devices, the memories; even the thought of Alexander's fingers over his own and the Baron's breath across his ear as he whispered to Daniel the method to use. How fast, how hard, how _deep _to cut.

Before he knew it, Daniel felt himself trembling. He clutched the rag, and he felt the pink-tinged water run down along his arm again. This time the trickle was unbearably teasing, and he shuddered from it. His bangs had begun to stick to the sides of his face, and it itched a bit, only furthering the images in his mind. Placing his hand on the top of the saw, he moved to stand. Wet as his hand was it slipped, and he found himself nicked by the serrated edge. Thankfully for him it was only a small cut! But that sting sent a jolt through his body, and quickly raising it to his mouth to lick proved to be a mistake.

The metallic taste of his own blood was all too familiar. Alexander had a thing for biting, something which didn't bother Daniel anymore. More than that, the feel of those teeth clamped tightly on his neck or shoulder would make the Englishman feel… _possessed. _Daniel's free hand moved up to his shoulder, squeezing there. He could feel the bruises from their last tryst, a few days ago. Days! The taste on his tongue lingered, and all that he could think of was Alexander's kiss, which would taste of wine and blood—Daniel's blood. As if he was sharing his very life with the Baron, and not just his body. Damn it all!

Daniel began to pace, bringing his hands in front of them and wringing them together. What should he do? His body was getting so _hot, _and he couldn't _stop _thinking about Alexander! But he was still angry, and no amount of desire could make him forget that! He couldn't go to the Baron. He'd rather Alexander look for him later, seek him out and scold him just so that the Englishman didn't have to be the one to come groveling just to apologize. He could handle this! Stubbornly, he brought one hand up to his chest. A gasp would part his lips as his fingers brushed over his already pert and sensitive nipple through his shirt. In fact, his shirt only _added _to the sensation! Biting his lip, he stopped pacing to rest his back against the wall. He had no idea he was facing that wide, shining saw blade. His right hand moved down now, fingertips just brushing over the front of his pants.

"_Oooh…_" His voice slipped free at the thrill of pleasure coursed through him. Another brush of his nipple, and a small rub at the hardening bulge beneath his pants, and his knees felt weak. How could it be that he had become so sensitive? His heart was racing, and his clothes were already getting damp with sweat. With a trembling hand, Daniel undid his pants. He pressed his head back against the wall as he wrapped his fingers around his shamefully full erection. But Daniel's hand was damp and clammy, calloused and nothing at all like Alexander's soft, warm hands. In desperation, he began to stroke himself. Frustration only mounted when he began to realize that instead of easing, his sexual frustration was _building_! "_Impossible…_" What kind of man couldn't pleasure himself? Quickly, Daniel fixed his pants as well as he could.

The Englishman hurried back through the dark halls, up the many stairs, until he finally reached the Baron's room. He nearly opened it without knocking, closed his fingers around the handle before he paused. Trying to calm his rapid breaths, he knocked firmly on the door. "A-Alexander… it's… it's me. Daniel."

"I know your _voice, _Daniel, no need to clarify. Come in." The Baron answered. Daniel did so, opening the door and stepping inside to close it swiftly behind him, leaning back against it. Face flushed and body tingling all over, and gave Alexander his very best expression of pure desperation. The trickle of sweat down the side of his neck and the small of his back, every caress of clothing as he'd hurried here, the itch of his hair on his face and neck and the dull throb of pain from both the little cut and the bruise on his shoulder that he had grabbed had all contributed to that look. "Oh, _my._" Alexander said in mock surprise. The Baron sat at his desk currently, half-turned towards the Englishman in his chair.

"A…about earlier…" Daniel's throat felt tight, but his pride was crumbling.

"Have you come to apologize?" One white eyebrow raised, and Daniel nodded quickly. "Good. Though it looks as if you've come for a little more than just an apology…"

"Y-yes. _Please._" Daniel swallowed. Alexander sighed.

"Unfortunately, Daniel, I'm quite busy. I've a few letters to write you see, and I really shouldn't stop." The Baron excused himself with a wave of his hand. "You remember where we keep your things, right?" Daniel's expression changed, shifting into a look of complete perplexity. He'd said that he was busy, and then he'd asked if he knew where 'his things' were kept. Alexander referred to them as Daniel's things because they were used on him, of course. Slowly, he nodded. "Good then. Do entertain yourself for a while, and perhaps I'll be so inclined as to join you when I'm finished.

"But—!"

"Not _now, _Daniel." Those amber eyes narrowed at him, and Daniel felt his protest die in his throat, nearly biting his tongue as his jaw snapped shut. With another dismissive wave of Alexander's hand, Daniel moved off into the adjoining bedroom. There was no door, leaving it visible from the small study. Going right for the wardrobe, Daniel opened it. He gave a small whine as he knelt down, his clothing feeling almost painfully abrasive by now. Lifting clean sheets aside, he grabbed the small chest there. Giving a grunt as he lifted it, he carried it over to the bed. Setting it on the sheets, his hands went for his clothing next.

In mere moments Daniel was climbing nude onto the bed. His skin could now breathe without all that clothing, though the air was making his skin prickle all over. He opened the chest quickly. Inside was an assortment of items that Alexander loved to use on the Englishman. The truth was that most of them were variations of torture devices, but the Baron had shown him how they could be used for pleasure. If he had to do everything on his own, he had to keep himself aroused, right? Reaching in, he pulled out a pair of small thumbscrews. Daniel glanced over to the Baron. The other wasn't watching him, and he almost felt slighted by that small fact.

Fine, he didn't need him! Opening the first, he brought it to his chest. Biting his lip, he twisted it closed over one perked nipple. "_Hhhss…_" He hissed as sweet pain sent a sharp shock through him. Lifting the other, he secured that one with a small whine. They _hurt, _but without those extra fingers and that mouth, he needed _something _there! There were many other items inside that trunk, things like a quill with no ink for the dual purpose of teasing with the feather or scratching and poking with the sharp end, silk scarves and silk rope—from the drapes, for restraint. But Daniel went straight for the end.

The Englishman lifted the long solid object from the trunk, and he could feel the heat on his own face. It was made of bronze, and it had a rather obvious shape. Despite not being perfectly formed, it was about an inch and a half thick and a good eight inches long. Originally it had been attached to a long pole with a wooden handle, so that it could be heated over a fire before it was used. When heated it could cause severe scalding, though naturally that wasn't its use here! _This _is what his body had been aching for. Well, not the toy, but the sensation! Being stretched, filled, that slick feeling of something sliding in and out of his body… Lips parted with heavy, anxious breath, he glanced over to Alexander's desk again.

He lost that breath as he realized those eyes were on him. It almost made him feel self conscious, but soon after came that flash of pride. Stubbornly, he set the bronze toy aside. Grabbing up the oil, he propped himself back against the headboard. His nipples throbbed in pain, but it only made his erection ache all the more. Knees bent, he spread his legs apart, having a clear view of the Baron from across the rooms. Covering three fingers of his right hand in oil, he wasted no time in slipping his fingers down between his thighs. "_Mmmh…_" He groaned as fingertips rubbed against his entrance, toes curling as he slid one finger inside of himself.

Alexander was still watching him, and Daniel held that gaze with his own half-closed eyes. It was a challenge, one he intended to win of course. He would make the Baron want him! Make him finish what he had started; make him take responsibility for what he had done to the Englishman's body. He put this fire in Daniel, and he would quench it once again, it _had _to be that way! Lips parted as that slick finger thrust back and forth slowly, and he was adding the second in no time. The unfortunate part of this was that Daniel could seem to find no real _pleasure _with his own fingers. Oh, it felt good of course, but it wasn't _satisfying. _He added the third quickly, and at his small whine he swore he saw the Baron smile.

Even with all three fingers thrusting, stretching, and pressing as deeply as he could get them, it wasn't enough. But that was alright! Daniel didn't waste time settling for this, it was just a step! Soon enough his fingers pulled back, and he reached for the oil and the bronze toy. Covering the object in oil, he brought it up to his entrance without hesitation. This time he let his head tilt back, focusing on relaxing as he pressed the tip against his entrance. His breath hitched as it slid into him, stretching him further than his fingers had. There was a sting there, a pain, but it was a welcome pain. It wasn't a skill that many had, the knowledge of just how much pain you could take down there before you would tear, but he knew. This much was normal… wasn't it?

"_Aaah…ha…mmh…_" Daniel vocalized his pleasure as that thick, solid, unforgiving toy slid smoothly inside of him once the tip was in. He could feel it, like a pressure inside of him, filling him up and… and… _nothing. _The Englishman bit back his groan of despair, instead reaching up to the thumbscrew secured on his right nipple, giving it a tug. The action sent a fresh throb of pain and pleasure through him as he began to thrust the toy mercilessly in and out of himself. There was that feeling that he cherished, except that something was still missing. The body heat, slap of those hips against his backside, the hands on him, and the breath against his skin.

Daniel's body was tense, everything felt rigid and unnatural. His own hands, the toy, even his arousal felt like something only… _topical. _In desperation he closed his eyes to shut out the sight of the Baron watching him, thinking he could perhaps fake it. He could still 'win'! Reaching down with his left hand he took over the toy, while his right, oil-slicked one wrapped around his arousal. He stroked himself swiftly, and for just a moment he felt a spark of real pleasure. It was gone in only a moment, as without all of the other components, he was… _incomplete. _Eyes watering in frustration, he felt his will break down. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Alexander standing at the end of the bed. He stopped stroking his erection, stopped moving that object inside of him.

"_Please, oh God please, Alex-ander…_" His breath hitched, voice tight and strained.

"What is it, Daniel? You looked like you were doing just fine without me." Alexander said calmly, though there was a barely noticeable flush of those pale cheeks.

"_No_!" Daniel protested. "_It's not enough… I need __**you**__, please_!_ I-I can't…_!"

"What ever do you need me for? You look as if you have everything covered." The Baron gave the slightest of smiles. "Why don't you keep going." Daniel shuddered, wanting to refuse, but he couldn't. Slowly he moved that device back and forth again, but it was still cold, unnatural.

"_Haa, y-you did this…to me._" Daniel accused, though there was no venom in his voice, only despair.

"Pray tell, what is it I have done, Daniel?"

"_Y-you made me… want you. Crave you…_!" A tight swallow, "_Not enough, it's not enough! I need you, I need your body, your hands, your mouth…! Oh God, have mercy on me A-Alexander, I beg you! F-fill me, take me, i-if you don't touch me I'll die! N-nothing I do is enough; I need __**you**__ inside of me_!" Just as a few tears of frustration slipped down his hot and flushed cheeks, Alexander's smile broke that flat expression.

"Well then, get rid of that ridiculous contraption and turn onto your stomach for me." The Baron said, just as calmly as if he had asked for a cup of tea. Daniel wasted no time in pulling that toy free of his body, giving a bit of his lower lip as it suddenly left him feeling that much more _empty. _He reached up to unscrew the little devices on his chest when he was stopped by that voice. "Leave those be." With a nod of compliance, the Englishman laid out on his stomach as he was told. He grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his chest, lifting his hips a little with a slight bend of his knees. While Daniel did prefer to face Alexander during sex, he wouldn't dare oppose the position right now.

Alexander's clothing rustled as they came off, though he could barely hear it over the sound of his own heavy breath. His chest was throbbing in protest from the press of those thumbscrews over his nipples, but the pain paled in comparison to pain he was feeling simply from not being _touched _by the Baron. It _was _painful, this hollow aching _need_! He could barely breathe from it! Such anguish, he never thought that the absence of pleasure could produce it! Finally the bed dipped with added weight, and Daniel couldn't help but give a small wiggle of anticipation. _Smack_! Daniel gasped as a hand came down on his vulnerable backside, though he stopped moving.

"Spread them, Daniel." Alexander instructed, and his words were eagerly obeyed.

"_Please hurry, it hurt—_" _Smack_, a harsh slap came down on the untouched cheek. His words ended with another gasp, fingers curling into the pillow he hugged to his chest. It was hard not to look back over his shoulder, but at this rate Daniel feared that any action without an order might earn him more of those swats instead of what he wanted. All that pride was gone without a trace, and the only thing that remained was the desperate need to be thoroughly taken until he couldn't stand! The oil was lifted, opened, and he fought the urge to whine as he waited, each second a day's torture and neglect.

One hand came to grasp his hip, and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. Alexander didn't have to wait, or hold back at all. The bronze toy had prepared him more than enough! Daniel's lips fell open as he felt Alexander begin to press into him. No sooner than he had the head inside, Daniel was overwhelmed with a sudden hard thrust. Those hips met his backside with a quiet _smack, _and everything was blissful. Alexander's skin was hot, damp, _alive, _natural. What filled him now was flesh_, Alexander's_ flesh! "_Ah God, yes…_" Daniel whimpered.

Alexander pulled his hips back to deliver another powerful thrust, jolting the body beneath him. "_Ah_!" The Englishman's voice cried out again, feeling the Baron's left hand come to rest on his shoulder and press down, long fingers curling there to hold on. Alexander used that grip on his shoulder as a handle, delivering a third thrust, and then a forth, and Daniel had lost count by then. All that mattered was that body on top of him, inside him, hands holding him with an iron grasp. Alexander was deceptively frail, as he often proved to Daniel. He admired that about the Baron at nearly all times, but never more so than right now.

Pressed down as he was, Daniel's voice was mostly muffled, but he still gave a small shout with every thrust he was mercifully given. Each one brought him closer to the end he had been seeking all along, ever since that impossible to ignore desire had risen up in him. "_More, please_!" He cried suddenly, his body tense but frozen right at the peak! "_T-touch me, I—ah, I'm begging, ouh, you_! _AH_!" That last exclamation was one of pain as the thumbscrew on his right nipple slipped off, scraping that sensitive bud of flesh.

"_About…earlier._" Alexander's winded and husky voice spoke from above his back, and he could _feel _those gusts of breath. Daniel shook his head quickly.

"_I'm sorry! Sor—ry_! _I-I was, oh, dis—respectful! Please, it hurts, I need you to…_!" Indeed his neglected erection was aching. Each strong thrust caused it to rub against the sheets, giving him friction but not _enough_! Alexander finally relented, his right oil-slick hand venturing around Daniel's hip to take up the Englishman's all too ready arousal. He stroked it swiftly, never stilling those heavy thrusts. It didn't take long like this, all of Daniel's needs _finally _met. He cried out into the sheets that his face was buried into, spilling his seed over the once-clean surface under him. Alexander's thrusts continued for a little while longer, never losing their strength and stamina, until he too felt his climax peak.

Daniel lay breathless, his body trembling from exertion, slowly letting that soreness creep over him. It was the only thing that could stop that acute need to be completely and utterly worked over to the point of exhaustion. The Englishman gave a small sound when Alexander pulled out of him, turning his head to the side as the Baron left the bed. He moved over to the wardrobe, grabbing a cloth and wiping himself down briefly before he took up his thick silk robe. He moved to a pitcher next, filling a glass with water and moving over to the side of the bed again. Daniel swallowed, just now realizing how tight and dry his lips and mouth were. "_Thank you._" He whispered, though he felt his eyed closing. The sheets were wet under his hips, but he couldn't find the energy to move.

Alexander only smiled, watching his Englishman drift between wakefulness and sleep.

"Don't mention it." He said simply, trying his robe and moving back towards his desk to finish his work.


End file.
